vongopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Bail Organa
Nie strzelisz, tchórzu. Nie jesteś taki jak ja. :Bail Organa pyskując Wielkiemu Moffowi Tarkinowi na chwilę przed tym, zanim ten zniszczył go wraz z całym Alderaanem thumb|right|Bail we własnej osobie. Zawsze lubił obalać różne rzeczy, na przykład [[Czysta Gungańska|Czystą Gungańską]] Bail Organa - to terrorysta, jeden z założycieli Rebelii, niedoszły senator i jeden z najgroźniejszych przestępców świata. Dezerter, mściciel i morderca. Władca Alderaanu. Ojczym Leii Organy. Bail zawsze dążył do tego, co wpoił mu ojciec - obalenia Republiki. Niestety nie zdążył, bo nastały czasy Imperium, które z tego powodu stało się jego nowym wrogiem. Jednak galaktyka zapamiętała wiele jego czynów - choć przede wszystkim zapamiętano jego fałszywy wizerunek dobrego polityka i patrioty (naprawdę był zupełnie innym człowiekiem, złym i zepsutym do szpiku kości). Wymarzone obalenie Imperium nadeszło dopiero parę lat po jego śmierci, a ostatnią myślą w żałosnym życiu Organy był żal, że sam tego nie dokonał... Biografia Wczesne lata życia Bail urodził się 69 lat BBY w terrorystycznej rodzinie Organów. Rodzice - Józef i La Bomba od najmłodszych lat uczyli Baila i jego siostry - Rouge, Celly i Tię podstaw terroryzmu. Bail spędził młodość w rygorystycznych warunkach. Codziennie od rana do wieczora wkuwał teorie na temat sposobów obalenia Republiki (co w końcu mu się przydało, ale w zastosowaniu do przypadku Imperium), albo posługiwania się bronią. Ojciec trzymał go krótko, bił żelazkiem i przygotowywał do obalenia znienawidzonego ustroju. Kariera polityka w Starej Republice thumb|left|Ojciec Baila - [[Józef Organa]] Gdy dorósł, Bail zaczął szukać sposobów jak spełnić oczekiwania swego rodziciela. Do rozpoczęcia kariery politycznej namówił go inny terrorysta - Finis Valorum. Gdy ogłoszono wotum nieufności wobec Valoruma, Bail głosował przeciw, albowiem obawiał się utraty pozycji - w końcu Kanclerz miał podobne "zainteresowania" jak on sam. Bail mocno się zawiódł, gdyż Valorum utracił stołek. Na szczęście nowym Kanclerzem został Palpatine - bliski przyjaciel Organy. Bail w Senacie zapoznał się z senatorami o podobnych poglądach (między innymi na kwestię konieczności dalszego rozbudowania biurokracji). Wśród nich byli chociażby: Garm Bel Iblis z Korelii, Padme Amidala z Naboo, Doman Beruss z Illodii i Mon Mothma z Chandrilii. Niektórych z nich nawet Bail zaciągnął później do swojej nowotworzonej organizacji terrorystycznej, którą szumnie nazwał Al-Rebelią. Kiedy nastały Wojny Klonów Bail wpadł w panikę - ktoś inny próbował obalić Republikę. By uniknąć rozczarowania ojca musiał temu zapobiec i walczył w wojnie po stronie znienawidzonej Republiki. Dzięki temu zdobył uznanie wielu senatorów, a także Jedi. Czystka Jedi i czasy Imperium thumb|right|Czasami Bail sam brał udział w krwawych atakach - tu na pokładzie własnego żywego [[Pancernik|pancernika Tantive III]] Kiedy nadeszły czasy Czystki Jedi Bail był świadkiem morderstwa Padawana. Przeraziła go myśl, że gdy Jedi zginą, nikt nie pomoże mu obalić Republiki. Na szczęście nie było powodów do obaw, gdyż Palpatine powołał na miejsce Republiki własne, nowe Imperium. Jednak Organa wiedział, że jeśli chce przejąć władzę w galaktyce musi uzyskać pomoc Jedi. W tym celu odnalazł Yodę i Obi-Wana Kenobiego. Pomógł im podczas porodu Padme, a później zapewnił fałszywe tożsamości i bezpieczne kryjówki. Przygarnął też córkę Skywalkerów - zapewne po to, aby wychować własnego następcę jako że sam, na skutek maltretowania przez ojca, był bezpłodny. Jednocześnie przeprowadził pucz na swojej rodzinnej planecie Alderaan, aby zapewnić sobie bezpieczne i bogate zaplecze dla działalności terrorystycznej. Córkę Leię wraz z żoną Breją szkolił na terrorystkę. W tym samym czasie wraz z innymi senatorami umacniał swoją organizację terrorystyczną, znaną teraz oficjalnie jako Sojusz Dla Przywrócenia Republiki (SDPR), choć on sam używał wobec niej dawnej nazwy Rebelii. W tajemnicy zbierał broń, by obalić legalnie utworzone Imperium. W końcu nastał rok 0 BBY. Wtedy to Bail wysłał Leię po to, aby wykradła tajną broń Imperium - Gwiazdę Śmierci. Córka-nieudaczniczka ukradła niestety jedynie plany, które wprawdzie dotarły do Rebelii, ale ona sama dała się uwięzić. Wtedy to, aby wymusić na Leii oddanie planów, Wilhuff Tarkin - Wielki Moff Imperium - wydał rozkaz zniszczenia planety Organy, Aldeeranu. Gdy planeta odmówiła kapitulacji i zagroziła otwartym powstaniem, Tarkin nie miał wyboru i musiał wydać rozkaz jej anihilacji. Na szczęście dla historii Bail przebywał na planecie, dzięki czemu jednym strzałem unicestwiono jednego z największych terrorystów tamtych czasów. Ciekawostki * Czy wiesz, że Bail Organa porwał i opanował żywego lewiatana, pancernik który nazwał Tantive III? * Czy wiesz, że Bail Organa kupił i podarował swojej córce statek Tantive IV, który ta idiotka sprzedała Vaderowi za butelkę wódki? * Czy wiesz, że Bail wiecznie chciał obalić Republikę albo Imperium? Na szczęście obalił tylko Czystą Gungańską. Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Alkoholicy Kategoria:Katofaszyści Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Organy